Broken Paradise
by Xakinera
Summary: Sequel to Missing. Cornelia has suffered so much at the hands of Nerissa, but after this latest betrayal from Caleb, how can she recover? The answer is simple, she doesn't. Until a certain Artemis Fowl revives her.
1. Beautiful Liar

**Here goes, the sequel is here! I never thought I would ever do a WillxCaleb ) a couple of readers walk out the door, then come back and flame me) but I had to get Caleb out of the way so to be mean, I think I'll make them break up. I hate them. I really do. WillxCaleb is the devil. And not the good devil either. I would write a long and elaborate piece some day about why WillxCalebs are wrong. I swear I will. Just wait.**

**So yeah, this is a sequel to Missing (go read it, it's done) and it's got Artemis Fowl in it so if you don't like Artemis Fowl, there goes a bunch of readers. By the way, I never explained about the wolves. 'Wolf,' 'Fowl.' Get it? I'm obsessed with anagrams. I do them for extra credit at school.**

**corneliacalebrox: Sorry. Don't think of this as a sequel. Think of it as an alternative ending or something. AE. Ha, that sounds weird. Caleb's had his turn. Now it's Artemis' turn to be in the spotlight.**

**Toonjunkie? If you're out there, I'd just like you to know that you're pretty much the only reason I'm doing this because at first I thought everyone would hate me for what I'm about to do but if you encourage it, there must be others like you! And me. Okay, here goes.**

Chapter 1 Beautiful Liar (Beyonce and Shakira)

Cornelia Hale hated her life. She hated how there was always trouble, or betrayal, when her life seemed just right.

In the beginning, things couldn't have been more perfect. It was one of those times when you look back on in your life and think, did that really happen, or was it just a dream?

Artemis had decided to accept that there were some things he couldn't change (such as Butler's age and Cornelia's faithfulness) and to stay a while longer. Taranee was forever trying to catch up with the inordinate amount of homework they missed, Hay Lin was basking in the glory of being in the Silver Dragon again (never had washing dishes held so much meaning), Irma was...well, Irma, teasing, joking, pranking, and making the world a little more exciting and a warmer place to be.

Cornelia was thrilled. She couldn't pay attention to any of her classes that sunny day. She just gazed out of the window and thought of the garden she created. It was a clearing she came across near where they used to practice their powers. No one had discovered it, but Cornelia decided to make something of it. he felt sorry for the barren place. It was deserted for so long. She couldn't leave it like that. she knew winter was near but she wasn't going to let a little cold ruin her fantasies.

When she remembers the last time she saw it, it put a smile to her face. She planted all the flowers she could think of. Regardless to the season, or the fact that she had no seeds, she managed to make apple and cherry trees grow; some still blooming and some fruits ready to eat. She had never been partial to vegetables so they were the only plants she lacked.

She grew daffodils and chrysanthemums and pink roses with soft petals and carnations and giant sunflowers and so many more that her eyes hurt just to think about it. But she was happy. She felt proud by the accomplishment and the first person to see it was going to be Caleb. He had been increasingly busy during the time she worked but that didn't bother her anymore. She knew he loved her and that was good enough. When she called him to schedule the first glimpse, however, he sounded…remorseful. She didn't know why and didn't dwell on it. She was just glad that he was on Earth and somewhere reachable.

"Caleb? Do you think you could see me after school on Monday?" she had asked slowly, thinking that would keep the excitement from her voice. "I've got something to tell you." She had actually just wanted to show him the garden but she didn't want to give any hints.

"Uh, yes, Cornelia," Caleb had said distractedly. "In fact, that's perfect. I've got something to tell you too. Listen, can Will come too?" She hadn't thought much of it then. Will was her friend. Yes, she had hoped to share the moment with Caleb alone but she wasn't selfish. And besides, she wanted people to know about her achievement.

Cornelia assumed he must have been tired. They really shouldn't work a fifteen-year-old so hard. She looked at her teacher wearily. She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't sit there, listening to a torturous History lecture when the bell was this close to ringing. She hadn't taken a single note but she knew Taranee or Artemis would cover her. It was funny, really, that she couldn't wait for the world as she knew it to fall to pieces before her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We have to," Caleb argued firmly. "Think of how we'd hurt her if she just found out by herself!"

"What if she doesn't find out?" Will countered fiercely. "What if Irma tweaks her so she doesn't mind?"

"Can you really do that to her?" Caleb whispered hoarsely. "I still love her, in a way. I can't imagine lying to her for the rest of our lives."

"But I don't want to lose her!" Will cried wretchedly.

"Isn't that kind of selfish?" Caleb asked. "Come one, I told her I'd meet her there in half an hour. Let's break it to her."

"It just seems so cruel," Will exclaimed. "I mean, she's been a really good friend and she's been through so much **(like she cares, she's just scared of what Cornelia could do to her, what with the Heart of Earth and everything)**. I don't want to add to her pain."

Caleb turned and placed his strong arms on her shoulders. "We're going to have to do it sooner or later. We'd better get it over with."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is…amazing," Caleb said softly, his eyes lighting up in wonder. It looked like a jungle. The vines and the trees juts never ended. Will shot him a despairing look and that nugget of guilt wormed its way into his intestines. He ignored it and turned to face Cornelia, who looked very pleased with herself. "How did you do all this?"

"Well," Cornelia said. She couldn't stop smiling. Sharing this moment with Will was worth it after all – or so she thought. "You know how I control Earth. I won't be surprised if this place stays like this all winter."

She stepped in the lush grass and gestured to a stone bench covered with leaves she had prepared earlier. Caleb sat down, as did Will. Neither of them could take their eyes off of the garden. They didn't understand how there could be so much sunlight. It looked like Paradise.

Then Caleb stood up. Cornelia should have seen it coming. "This is incredible."

Cornelia nodded. The praise sounded so much better coming from Caleb. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Caleb looked at Will nervously. "Well, you see…we've been through so much," he began, trying to slip in some of what Will said. "And Will…"

"Just please don't overreact," Will begged. Cornelia's beautiful innocent eyes stared at them, bewildered. That sweet, beseeching expression almost caused Caleb to change his mind.

"We love each other!" he blurted out.

Relief washed through her face and her features began to soften. "Oh Caleb."

"No!" Will shouted. Cornelia turned to her, surprised. What were they trying to do to her? "I-" Will stuttered. "Caleb and I. We love each other."

Cornelia's eyes darkened. Everything she felt always showed through them first, unless she was able to worm it out of her mouth before, which was often. The hurt came all at once, breaking down the dam she had worked so hard to build so as to mask her feelings. Then came the anger, the need to retaliate, the hatred.

"How long?" She said those words quietly but with force. There was no way they could lie.

"Since a little after we got back," Will answered with her head bowed.

"So," Cornelia said slowly, forcing the words out before tears overcame her. She stared at Caleb, long and hard. She wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, but that wasn't possible. "All those times you had business to tend to in Meridian, all those times you didn't answer your phone, and yesterday! When you did answer the phone." Realization pierced her already bleeding heart. "You were on Earth! With her!" She backed away, stumbling blindly. Nearby was the bridge **(It's actually train tracks but I liked to think of it as a bridge)**. And the lake. Maybe, just maybe…

"Not all those times!" Will protested.

Cornelia faced her fully. "And what about Matt? Is he not good enough for you? You got tired of him or something? You just had to go look for something new and you found Caleb?"

"Cornelia-"

Cornelia turned sharply back to Caleb again. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought you cared about me. I put all my time and energy into this." She flung her arms out, indicating her garden. "And you pull something like this? You two must have been laughing behind my back all the way here!"

"No we weren't!" Will yelled, tears springing into her eyes. "I know you're mad but we love each other." Every time one of them said that she felt like she was dying a little more. _They love each other. Caleb doesn't love you, he loves her. You've been acting like a fool._ "You can't change that."

Cornelia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her throat was clamped and she just stared at the two of them, feeling her heart break again and again, ruthlessly.

"It's not like what we had, Cornelia," Caleb said gently. "This is real."

He was saying what they, what _she_ had was false? That it was her imagination? That he didn't mean it when he asked her about love, and cupped her face in his hands? How could this be? How could her life turn into this? What did she do wrong? She took a few more steps back.

"Cornelia," Will said in a wavering voice.

But Cornelia wasn't with them anymore. She turned and ran, as if she could get rid of the pain, leave herself behind, if she ran fast enough.

"Cornelia, come back!" Will cried.

Cornelia didn't hear them. The tears were coming in a free, steady flow. She angrily brushed them away. She snapped off branches that were in her way, not bothering to use her power to move them. She ducked her head under a spider web, something she normally would have never done as she would have been too afraid. Today, she didn't care anymore. She stumbled over the root of a tree and cursed. She couldn't get up.

"Cornelia?"

"Go away!" Cornelia shouted as she started to cry heartily and bitterly. "I can deal with it myself, not like you'd care."

"Cornelia, don't say that. Come out of there. Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Cornelia shrieked, voicing her anguish as she pleaded with them. "Leave me alone…" Her whole body shook with sobs as she buried her head into her arms. She half expected them to come for her but nobody did. She cried and cried until her voice and face was crackly and her hair clung to her at odd angles. She didn't know what time it was, nor the time she finally crawled out of the clearing, whimpering home.

She supposed her sister could have comforted her but she didn't want her to. She just climbed up to her bedroom and locked the door. She felt like she was in that cave again, wallowing in self-pity, flinging herself against the wall and silently screaming into her palms, 'Why me? Why me?'

She saw a picture of Caleb hanging on the wall. She tore it down with her bare hands and broke the glass, ignoring the blood that trickled down her wrists. She couldn't feel more pain than she already did.

Her blood stained his face, smiling up at her as she placed him on her desk. He was so…entrancing. So beautiful. But he was a traitor, a heartbreaker, a dreamcrusher. In other words, a liar. A beautiful liar.

_When the pain and heart break's over_

_Have to let go_

_The innocence is gone!_

**Omg I hate myself. I hate myself for making Cornelia cry, and Will win over Caleb, and Caleb turn into a thickhead, so if you will excuse me after you write me a review about how cruel I am, I will be in my room, crying my heart out.**

**WHY CAN'T I EVER WRITE HAPPY BEGINNINGS??????? CRY!**


	2. Gone

Dancing in the Storm: Don't they make you wanna throw up? Thanks!

toonjunkie: Thank you sooooo much! Very happy. Yeah, the pairing disgusts me. I'll get to that soon I swear. Do you have a fanfiction account? If not, you should get one. I did an essay but it sounded ick so yeah, not sure about that.

corneliacalebrox: I know! I'm not sure about Caleb and Cornelia getting together but if Will thinks she can get away with stealing Cornelia's boyfriend, she is so wrong. I'm going to create quite some havoc over this. They will never rest in peace again! At least not for a while. They will feel guilty as hell! Just you wait.

And if there happens to be and WxC fans around:

1.) I will not apologize or anything so don't even ask. I know I'm being slightly rude but everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

2.) That WxC is junk essay? I will fully write it! Last year in Social Studies, right after the first week of school, we had a paper/essay to do every single day. Of course, it's not a different one every day but whatever. Point is, I have experience with stuff like that and I'm gonna write a kickass essay! So watch out!

3.) If you flame me, note that I will not care and figure out a way to delete it or make fun of it. Flames just show you're cruel, bored, or supporting a cause a bunch of people don't agree on. With that being said, I will go to my reviews and try to delete my flames. Bye!

Chapter 2 Gone (Kelly Clarkson)

"WHAT???" Hay Lin screeched. Irma covered her ears and Taranee flinched. They were sitting on the front steps of Sheffield Institute. Hay Lin didn't like the place. This was exactly what Uriah used to do. "Caleb's been stringing Cornelia along for _two whole months_?"

"Get out," Irma cried, her eyes glinting madly. Never had she thought Caleb, the real Caleb, would do such a thing.

Taranee shook her head firmly. "Nope, it's the inside scoop from Will's mind. I thought there was something going on. She seemed really frantic and nervous lately. So it turns out that she's been out with Caleb ever since we got back from Meridian."

"Scandalous," Irma breathed.

"But that's impossible!" Hay Lin burst out. "I like Will and all but Caleb's not stupid. He loves Cornelia. He wouldn't give her up for…Will."

Taranee shrugged. "I'm telling it as it is. I didn't go into any of the gory details. I'm not one of you. Can you believe it, though? I'm still pretty shocked."

"Damn right I can't," Irma muttered darkly. "I'll admit Cornelia and I…have our differences but Caleb is just not being fair to her. He is downright cheating."

"Does Cornelia know?" Hay Lin asked in a high pitched voice.

"Of course not," Irma retorted. "She was bouncing all over the place today and totally thrilled by something. She's going to be crushed." It was rare that Irma thought about other people's emotions. She didn't like the feeling.

"Should we tell her?" "I think the question is, 'when do we confront and beat the living daylights out of Caleb?'"

"Irma," Taranee said sternly. "I think we need to speak to Will, first. She's the one who's closest to us."

"Not anymore, she's not," Irma whispered. (I love it when Irma comes to Cornelia's rescue) - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Holly." Butler said pleasantly, picking up Artemis' earpiece he had left on his desk a few months ago.

"Yes, Butler it's me," Holly said nervously. "Is-"

"Before you ask, Artemis is not here. He's still in America, basking in the glory of his newfound friends."

"Someone sounds a little jealous," Holly commented.

Butler snorted. "Hardly. I need to be retiring. Soon, the twins will be too much for me to handle."

"I suppose Artemis expects me to contact him through his C Cube, huh?" Holly asked dryly. "I keep telling him to stick to the distributed equipment. I don't suppose he even brought it. Typical rebellious teen Mud Boy."

Butler chuckled. "If there's one thing Artemis can't stand, it's being given orders."

"I don't see him wearing an LEP badge," Holly retorted. "I'll be talking to you later. I need to get ahold of him." Holly broke the connection. Butler really was getting old, she thought sadly. That was the thing about Mud Men. They don't live as long as the People do. (For those who don't know, Holly is eighty or so, which I'm guessing is equivalent to twenty-something for humans)

She fumbled with her computer (I'm sure the People have a more sophisticated name for it but I don't) and typed in the code of the C Cube.

After a few minutes, Artemis' face came onto the screen and he answered. "Holly, I pray this is a social call."

Holly winced. "In a way. I've been watching some video footage of those Mud People you're hanging around with."

"Still spying, I see?"

"Well you can't expect the People to trust a criminal mastermind's new best friends," Holly countered. "Now, this is going to put me in a fairly uncomfortable spot, but so be it. It's about that blonde girl."

Artemis' heart skipped a beat. "What about her?"

Holly smirked, knowing Artemis could see her face (this is very advanced technology here). "Remember that boy she chose over you?"

"Holly!" Artemis risked a warning growl.

"Well, you probably aren't going to like this. Or, come to think of it maybe you are. I don't know."

"What is it?" Artemis demanded impatiently.

"You see, here's the thing…" (Ahhh!!! She knows! She knows!! Caleb is soooo in for it now!) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She curled up tightly into a ball, trying to take up as little space as possible. She wanted to disappear, or crawl into a hole and die. She was ashamed of herself. She usually never let a boy get the best of her. If some other guy did what he did, she would be beside herself with anger.

But this was Caleb. She knew Caleb, she trusted Caleb, she'd been with him forever. What was wrong with her? What did Will have that she didn't? Deep inside, she knew it didn't work that way but it didn't matter. The hurt was too unbearable. She wished someone could come and take it all away. She didn't want it. she hated it. It was someone else's turn to suffer.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have worked so hard to make him happy, kept her sorrows and worries to herself, sacrificed everything she had for him? what did she get for all her troubles? The remains of a bleeding, shattered heart?

Why did he do this to her? What did she do wrong? This time she knew it wasn't a trick. It was for real. She'd caught the look Caleb had given Will. That's what she wanted. That's what she thought she had. She thought back to her garden and cringed at the memory. She slowly stood up, her shoulders stiff and aching and teleported. There was something she had to take care of.

It was still so wretchedly sunny. She selfishly wanted the Earth to mourn with her but that wasn't to be. She stared at the garden with new eyes, Caleb's eyes. How he must have laughed at her feeble attempt to impress him. Her eyes landed on the stone bench. Without another thought, she split it in two. She heard the satisfying crack and turned to the rest of the damned place. Every single piece of land she was standing on was a reminder of her shame, and her heartbreak. She didn't want that. She wanted it destroyed.

She toppled over trees so that they tilted against each other and their branches snapped off. She uprooted a few and threw them at her smirking sunflowers. They were mocking her. When wilting her flowers wasn't enough, she fell to the ground in anguish and tore at the grass and dug up rocks with her fingers, not pausing to look at the state of her snapped nails or the ants crawling out of their holes, confused and frenzied. Blood dripped into the dirt and the two mingled into one. She stared at the mess for a few seconds and burst out in hysterics. She was dirt, nothing but dirt to Caleb. Her laughs became more wild and more devoid of mirth until they turned to sobs and she started to choke. She curled her fingers into a fist and pounded it into the ground, willing the agony away.

She would give anything, anything to wither away and die right on the spot and if lightning were to strike her, she would have welcomed it with open arms. But the Fates were cruel, cruel creatures as if she was thrust in this world to suffer, and suffer she did. She collapsed and buried her head into the grass and the blood, exhausted, heaving slightly from the tears that trickled down her dirt-streaked face.

Someone crept up to her and wrapped their arms around her by means of comfort but she never noticed. She was too far gone.

Sometimes shatter

Never open

Nothing matters

When you're broken

That was me

Whenever I was with

You

Always ending

Always over

Back and forth

Up and down

Like a rollercoaster

I am breaking

That habit

Today

The lyrics don't fit as much as the title but that's okay. Yep, Cornelia's still in weeping mode. She'll be out of it soon. Review!!!! Argh!You guys have no idea howlongi've had this chapter ready but fanfiction won't let me post it!SoIhadto export a document AGAIN! This really sux. the format may be messed up again. No time to change it. 


	3. The Dead Faith

**No reviews. Not that that's letting me down, no sir. I understand not many people like Artemis Fowl (why the hell not?) and no reviews to answer gives me one less thing to do. YES, the freeze-out's over!**

Chapter 3 The Dead Faith (Fannie Heaslip Lea – this is a poem I'm obsessed with, by the way, not a song)

"I never would have imagined her spying could have been beneficial," Artemis muttered to himself after disconnecting with Holly. His first move was to contact Taranee. Her gift of telepathy could come in handy and she was easier to converse with than the others. Which wasn't saying too much.

**AuEstPotestas:** Taranee? Do you have any idea where Cornelia is?

**TC'sfire:** No…why?

**AuEstPotestas: **Positive?

**TC'sfire:** Well I may have a hunch…

**AuEstPotestas:** What is it?

**TC'sfire:** She's gone off to…

**AuEstPotestas:** Yes??? Enough with the …s

**TC'sfire:** ROLLS EYES You don't know the place.

**AuEstPotestas:** Tell me the coordinates.

**TC'sfire:** WHAT??

**AuEstPotestas:** Forget it. _Where is she?_

**TC'sfire:** What's up with you? Do you know something I don't?

**AuEstPotestas:** As a matter of fact…

**TC'sfire:** Yeah?

**AuEstPotestas:** No.

**TC'sfire: **Huh?

**AuEstPotestas:** No, I don't know anything that you don't. Now where's Cornelia??

**TC'sfire:** SIGH Our meeting place. You'd better hurry if you want to be there in time for the tears.

**AuEstPotestas:** Care to elaborate?

**Offline. TC'sfire has signed out.**

Tears? What was that supposed to mean? Artemis drummed his fingers into his desk petulantly. He'll have a talk with Taranee later. He quickly accessed the file of video clips of the girls Foaly had sent him a while ago. He skimmed through the titles quickly, his eyes searching. He knew Taranee didn't mean the Silver Dragon…It was highly unlikely…perhaps the abandoned grounds they practiced at? He figured it was worth a try. It shouldn't be too far from the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Artemis did not like being on his own. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Holly was watching over…uh, spying on him, he never would have gone wandering around slightly unfamiliar territory without Butler to assist him. The man made him feel safe. He made everyone feel safe, except, perhaps, his enemies.

It did not take him long to find the 'meeting place'. It seemed deserted at first but he wandered around, thinking wherever the girls would freely roam with their guardian uniforms must be secretly hidden. Then he heard the sound of something being knocked down. He stopped and strained his ears, wishing he had thought to bug the place. It was coming from his left.

He quickened his pace, but soon came to an abrupt halt. The scene before his eyes was wretched. He took a few cautious steps closer, inspecting the flowers that seem to have wilted or shriveled into cinders. Tree trunks were leaning against each other and bits of torn grass, slightly frayed, was everywhere. There in the middle of it all was…Cornelia.

She was sprawled on the ground, her face buried in the grass, a few feet from him. She didn't seem to notice him. She looked so beautiful, even with her back to him. Artemis was shocked to find himself feeling deeply sympathetic for her. Then, in the spur of the moment, he knelt down on his knees and awkwardly put his arms around her. She didn't stir. Artemis was beginning to think she was asleep when he saw the state of her arms and fingers. Looking around him, knowing Holly would see what he was about to do and be none too happy about it, he sighed, deciding it wasn't the time or place to worry about that and to deal with it when the time comes.

He ran his fingertips over her arms and the instant spark flickered **(I'm not sure about anyone else but I think Artemis still has the magic he stole and is either still getting used to them or trying to give the LEP less cause for alarm)**, sealing her wounds shut.

She bolted upright, showering him in her scent, mingled with salt. This was what Taranee had meant by tears. Cornelia sat up blearily and blinked at him. Then she inspected her arms for more cuts, but they were all healed. She almost smiled, but her eyes still held that nostalgic, forlorn look.

Artemis helped her with some difficulty to her feet. He wasn't sure she completely registered him but she didn't protest when he made her lean against him so he could half guide, half drag her back home, which he took as a good sign.

The fifteen minutes of walking Cornelia to her house was the longest he had ever endured in his entire life. He was not like the other teens of his age. He took precious little interest in girls. Even the ones he talked to quite often like Juliet and (sadly) Holly were though of as comrades or acquaintances. It was painfully silent, what with Cornelia drifting between conscious and not and Artemis not entirely sure what to say.

They finally arrived at her door and Artemis rang the doorbell, his arms aching and threatening to yank themselves right out of their sockets. He prayed neither of Cornelia's parents were to answer. He didn't want to look as though he was responsible for her trauma and he knew from experience how paranoid and clingy parents could be.

The girl who opened the door appeared to be a seven or eight year old. "Do I know you?" she asked, squinting slightly.

"It doesn't matter," Artemis replied. He shook Cornelia gently, until she lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at her surroundings.

"What did I miss? What are you doing?" Cornelia said, slurring slightly. She looked at Artemis with a bewildered expression. "You didn't…"

"I did," Artemis nodded, not knowing what else to say. Cornelia then walked into her house, and climbed up he stairs, Artemis' eyes never leaving her retreating back.

"What's wrong with her?" the seven year old whispered, sounding concerned.

"She lost a little faith."

She made a little shadow-hidden grave,

The day Faith died;

Therein she laid it, heard the clod's sick fall,

And smiled aside –

"If less I ask," tear-blind, she mocked, "I may

Be less denied."

She set a rose to blossom in her hair,

The day Faith died –

"Now glad," she said," and free at last, I go,

And life is wide."

But through long nights she stared into the dark,

And knew she lied.

The Dead Faith

Fannie Heaslip Lea

**Lack of inspiring reviews lack of inspiration. Lack of inspiration collapsation of whole entire thing. Yes, I know collapsation isn't a word incase anyone noticed/cared. Yes, I'm also rather gloomy and pessimistic. I wonder why.**

**Well, review and mind you listen to me this time!**


	4. Over It

**Dancing in the Storm: Let's just say writer's block is not happy over my attempted murder of it and my muses keep walking out on me every five minutes. For now, it's a blue-haired weirdo named Arethusa who's Greek and used to be a huntress/spring. She resurfaced because some river god was after her and now she's standing in as my muse!**

**For all you Will lovers (I'm okay with her most of the time but put her against Caleb or Phobos and it's puke time), I'm showing Will in a selfish light. All will be clear (sort of) by the time the next chapter title comes through.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't written one of these in a long time but since we are posting our stories on fanfiction, NOT publishing them and selling them in bookstores, it stands to reason we are not owners of anything but our miserable selves. If I were J. K. Rowling or Elizabeth Lenhard or Eoin Colfer (who is a guy) I would not be here, I would be calling my editor to run through my work and there won't be any typos in my story, okay?**

Chapter 4 Over It (Katherine McPhee)

Will hated it. She assumed Cornelia must have run, crying to one of the girls and spread it around school because everyone was glaring daggers at her. She never realized Cornelia was that popular. What made her so special, anyway? The Barbie look should be completely over by this time but clearly not since people were as mad at her as possible.

Caleb wasn't anywhere to be seen today and Will hadn't spoke with Matt, either. Not that she wanted to. She was dreading the confrontation. She walked into class as stonily as she could and planted herself in a seat in the back, to the left. She had learned from experience in her last two classes that it was easier to tune the world out in that spot, particularly if there's a window.

She sneaked a peek at Cornelia, who looked determined to pay attention, and Artemis, who fingered a metal cube in his hands under the desk. Caleb had insisted Will check on Cornelia to make sure she was okay yesterday. Will had fought the urge to roll her eyes and took out the Heart, showing Cornelia with Artemis.

Caleb had retreated to Meridian to think. Will wasn't worried. He had stuck with her for months now with Cornelia nearby. Now that she's moved on, he's bound to be happier.

_Sometimes people only want what they can't have,_ said a voice in her head.

Will jolted. _Taranee?_

_Yes, it's me. _Taranee sounded stiff and distant.

Will sighed. _You're not mad at me too, are you?_

_Of course not, _Taranee said, her voice sounding softer. _I'm furious!_

Will winced. _Aren't you supposed to be taking notes or whatever?_

_Aren't you supposed to stick with your own boyfriend, not your friend's?_ Taranee countered. _You're lucky Irma's fallen asleep. She's beside herself. How could you?_

_Give me a break, _Will grumbled, trying not to let her expression show on her face.

_That is not the answer we want to hear, _Irma snapped, apparently, awake. _It's like we don't even know you anymore._

_Caleb doesn't love Cornelia anymore but didn't want to hurt her feelings!_ Will yelled, feeling herself get angry.

_Great excuse, Will, _Irma retorted angrily. _And who just had to help him?_

_Go mind your own business! _Will roared, her temper getting close to its boiling point.

_You couldn't mind your business so why should we? _Taranee asked.

_Oh my god, _Will said. _I don't have to listen to this. Goodbye!_

She shut off all connections with Taranee and glared at all the curious classmates staring at her like she was the new main attraction at the freaky carnival. She felt angry at her so-called friends. What did they know when it came down to that? They just wanted a stump to shout from. Well she was tired. Maybe she could go and ask the Oracle for new guardians. After all, people with less experience than her should be less difficult to command.** (Will is such a headcase)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew they knew. She didn't know how but from the sickeningly worried faces staring at her at lunch, she knew they knew. They were great friends, of course, but she was getting a little annoyed at them asking her whether she was okay.

"Are you sure?" Irma would say. "Do you need anything? Or maybe just some peace and quiet? Guys, leave her alone!"

Hay Lin would be worse, cracking the lamest jokes and saying all the wrong things. Taranee would bring her her lunch, water and pretty much anything else that Cornelia may need, then she would go back to watching her as if she might do something stupid. She loved them for trying but it didn't help her case any. She wanted to tell them to at least attempt to act normal but couldn't figure out how to do so without sounding ungrateful. Artemis was resolutely silent at the opposite corner of the table as if actively ignoring her. This bothered her slighting but she wasn't sure why.

"So you're positive you're okay?" Irma asked.

"Yes," Cornelia said tersely.

"Really?"

"Have I said I'm not okay?" Cornelia practically screamed. "Have I complained about anything? Did I break down and cry?" She avoided looking at Artemis. She cringed whenever she thought of what she might have been like last night. A blubbering idiot, probably. "When I am in excruciating pain, I assure you I will inform you, so stop bugging me about it!"

She stood up, almost upending the table, and marched off. She spotted Will on the other side of the cafeteria and gave her a cold-hearted glare. Will glared back defiantly but eventually had to look away. Everyone was staring at her. Cornelia noticed a few teachers making a beeline for her in the corner of her eye. She decided it was a good time for her to leave.

"What's up with her?" someone asked.

Though she had been considerably more careful with her tongue around Cornelia, Irma was her usual cynical self with rest others. "PMS," she said sardonically, which got the students chattering again. Artemis slipped away quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cornelia walked away blindly, out of the school grounds, towards her house, where she could at least pretend to be safe. Tears blurred her vision and she bent her head, not wanting them to trail down her cheeks. She felt a few droplets hit her arm and quickened her pace.

By the time she was on her street, she was sprinting madly, as if she was running away from something hot on her heels. Try as she might, she could not leave herself behind. She stopped at her door, gasping for breath. Her father would be at work and her mother was visiting an old school friend. She'd be all alone…

"Cornelia!" someone panted behind her. She turned, surprised. He always seemed to be there unexpectedly, and when she most needed him. Always.

"Artemis," she said softly. "I-what are you doing here?"

Artemis shrugged involuntarily. "You seemed…distressed."

Cornelia tilted her head and observed him. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically. He always wore the more conservative clothes. He obviously hadn't been running much either. Cornelia was suddenly aware of how fast she had been going. Didn't she run into someone?

Then, completely out of the blue, Artemis pulled her close to him with a determined look, and kissed her. Her eyes widened slightly as she grasped awkwardly at his sleeve. She made no attempt to untangle herself from her but instead, returned the pressure. A million things were going through her mind as images flashed on and off. But one thing got through, she was kissing Artemis. She had known Artemis was right from the start. She had listened to him with interest as he described his encounters with fairies. She had took off, feeling the need to find him when he vanished. She was bursting with happiness when she realized he was safe and she was kissing him!

Finally, she was in a situation where everything was blissfully happy. She couldn't remember ever feeling this exhilarated with Caleb. She was full of passion and life. She was alive again! He broke the kiss gently and walked away, while Cornelia stumbled into her doorknob.

She didn't remember getting into the house or sitting down in her room. She was too dazed, replaying every glorious second until it was imprinted in her mind. She glanced at Caleb's bloodstained picture she had left on her desk. She held it in the air and set it aflame without another thought. **(she can do that, okay? My story, here!)**. She was finally free. Free of Caleb and what he was tying her down to. She thought wistfully of the time she spent fretting over Caleb when the right person was right there.

She was finally over Caleb. Yes, she decided, smiling, she was definitely over it.

_I'm over your lies_

_And I'm over your games_

_And I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not okay_

_You call me at night_

_And I pick up the phone_

_And though you're telling me, I know you're not alone_

_Oh and that's why your eyes_

_I'm over it_

_Your smile_

_I'm over it_

_Realized_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No that ain't the way to be_

_How I feel, read my lips_

_Because I'm so over, so over it_

_Moving on, and it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first a little bit_

_But now I'm so over, so over it_

_Don't call, don't come by_

_It's no use, don't ask me why_

_You'll never change_

_There'll be no more crying in the rain_ All done. I think maybe I did it a little bit too fast but my last ones were dragging out a little too long (like Witches, Afterall and Shades of Grey) so I needed to balance things out. :D Not as long as I hoped but it's four pages in bakerville font and size 12 so there. 


	5. Never Again

**Hinatian12: Okay, how so? And is your email based on Yolandë, the archaic form of Yolanda? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you don't have to answer that question.**

**CCRox4Eva: Yeah, you'll love this one. It's Kelly's new single, NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I'm gonna stop now…**

**Power-Of-Heart: Whoohoo, thank you so much!! Yeah, I've become addicted to cross-over romance. Dunno why. Maybe it's a disease. Stay far away if you don't wanna catch it!**

**Hey guys, you know something I remembered? Last time I checked I was a thirteen year old girl living in Massachusetts. So am I Eoin Colfer? Uh, no. I don't live in Ireland though I wish I did. Am I Elisabeth What's-her-name? No, since I don't even remember her last name. So I don't own anything. Not even the poems and songs. I'm gonna go cry my heart out now.**

Chapter 6 Never Again (Kelly Clarkson)

"So," Holly said snidely.

"So," Artemis repeated uncomfortably.

"When are you going back home?" Holly asked, making conversation.

"Sometime," Artemis answered.

"How will your new pals react?" Holly pressed.

"I really do not know."

"Huh," Holly mused, running out of things to say. "Glad to hear the great Artemis Fowl isn't all-knowing."  
"What is this tedious small talk really about?" Artemis demanded. "Get to the point and stop blabbering. I don't have time for this."

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Holly burst out, trying to swallow her hysterical giggles.

A tinge of pink came to Artemis' skin. "Still spying, I see?"

Holly snorted. "When are you going to get tired of that line?" she quipped.

"When are you going to get tired of spying on me?" Artemis snapped.

"So you really like her, huh?"

Artemis sighed. "Yes," he growled.

"Aw," Holly cooed. "That's so sweet."

"Do me a favor, Holly and be quiet."

Holly blinked. "Was that the favor?" She sniggered. She was getting a kick out of this.

"Holly," Artemis said tiredly, "go away."

"But this is fun," Holly said in reply. "I bet you can't tell, but right now, I'm having a ball."

Really," Artemis commented dryly. "I never noticed."

Cornelia was living in euphoria. She apologized to all of her friends for her behavior the other day. They forgave her graciously, not that she deserved it. Irma even made everyone else forget the incident. What better friends could she ask for?

That morning, they dragged her out of bed and said that she had to see something. She let them haul her into the school building and what seemed to be everywhere were portraits of her, no doubt printed from Hay Lin's copier.

"What is this?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"A tribute to you," Taranee replied. "We know how you like to sing and we thought it would cheer you up if we signed you up for that seventh grade dance."

Cornelia choked. "_Seventh grade_??"

Hay Lin shrugged. "It was the only opening they had. I wonder what Will's gonna say when she sees these. She'll be kind of pissed."

"She fully deserves it," Irma answered a little shortly.

Cornelia examined one very closely. Her eyes were half-closed and gazing off into the distance. "What will my parents say?" she murmured.

Irma waved a hand airily. "Oh, don't worry about them. Let's go to class. We would cover them all over there too but Taranee was afraid the principal wouldn't approve."

She smiled as she remembered that conversation, feeling a little unpleasant jolt when she thought of Will and Caleb.

She attended all of her classes, paid attention to most of them (a good mood can only carry her so far) and didn't exchange a single word with either of _them_. She found it easier if she didn't think about them and so she didn't, for the most part. But she couldn't help wondering what Will was up to, how she fared considering the school was perpetrating their big freeze-out. If she wasn't careful, Will would have to wear thermals to school.

She also sometimes found a desirable urge to drag herself up to Meridian and knock Caleb senseless. She controlled that impetuous feeling and told herself sternly that she was more mature than that. Somehow.

All was fine until the end of school. She went to her locker and there was a folded piece of paper stuck to it with tape. Having done so well earlier, she didn't think much about it and unfolded it. When she read it, all the color drained out of her face.

_Hey, Cornelia. Will's told me how stressed you've become and I've been thinking it's because you didn't get any closure. I wish you didn't run off like that. It scared me half to death. I know we're officially over but I still care about you and treasure all of the memories we've shared._

_The thing with you was__ These months with Will seems like the real thing and it may be getting serious. I hope you get over being mad eventually. I still want you in my life._

_Caleb_

_I get the feeling that you're still mad and I totally get it. I mean, if I stole Matt from me, I would be…okay, that made no sense. The point is, I don't want you to hate me forever. Maybe someday we'll get past the, 'I stole your boyfriend,' thing and become friends again. I would really love that._

_Don't be frustrated or take it out on yourself. It's not your fault. Caleb and I were__ partially__ to blame. But we can't undo what's already been done. Just please, at least thinking about forgiving me? It's so lonely without you in my life. Thanks._

_Will_

Cornelia stared at the letter for a few seconds as though the different handwritings might converge and form some hidden message, then crumpled it up and stuffed it into her pocket.. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe they'd have the nerve to…She couldn't believe they didn't have the guts to say all this to her face. She looked around. Seeing the hallway empty, she cursed loudly and reduced the letter to ashes. She hated life and headed back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm coming home."

"Really, Artemis?" Butler asked, surprised. "Are you sure? You're welcome to stay. I don't want to influence your decision-"

"Butler," Artemis interrupted. "I've made up my mind. I'm coming home in two day's time."  
"I see," Butler said slowly. "Could this possibly have anything to do with Cornelia?"

Artemis sighed. "Holly told you?"

"Yes," Butler said slowly. "And I know this is none of my business so if you want to-"

"Butler. I'm coming home."

Impulsively, she sprinted madly down the hallway. She was running a lot in those days. She caught a glimpse of Will and paused for breath, then dashed ahead at full speed.

Will turned around and narrowed her eyes but Caleb was there and put an arm on her shoulder. Cornelia felt nauseated. She bounded outside and made a mad dash for her bike, her sanctuary.

"Cornelia!" Irma yelled, grabbing her arm. "You're supposed to sing, remember?"

Cornelia blinked. "I thought that was…" It was then that she realized they had never told her when the dance was. She sighed heavily. "But I'm not dressed right."

"No one will be caring about that," Hay Lin said as they dragged her towards the school dance room/cafeteria **(wherever they kept dances then)**. "They'll be too busy looking at their dates. All you need is to provide the voice."

"What about the song?" Cornelia asked.

Irma grinned mischievously. Taranee shook her head. "I told them it's not good for you but they insisted you'd like it." She told her the name of the song. Cornelia grinned, her good humor returning.

"Lead the way!" she declared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Artemis squeezed his way into the crowd. He was not used to having to fight his way from place to place. Usually, Butler scared everyone away from a mile radius. He had to tell her before he lost his nerve. He had put it off long enough.

Cornelia saw him and started heading his way, beaming. His heart **(yes, believe it or not, Artemis Fowl, does have a heart)** sank.

"Did you hear me?' she gushed. "It's almost worth being around seventh graders. Taranee and them got me up to it. I can't believe I got to sing again."

As she chatted along, he nodded his head silently, a knot tightening inside of him. "Cornelia," he interrupted. "I'm leaving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm leaving. _Those two words were ringing in her ears even when she staggered out. She tried to clear her mind. He was leaving. He was leaving. She sank groggily into a nearby bench. The words didn't seem to make sense.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she realized in slight horror that two figures were heading her way. The figures of a couple of people she sincerely did not wish to see. They stopped talking abruptly when they noticed her presence. She stared off into space as she sat there stiffly, actively ignoring them.

"Hey, Cornelia," Caleb said softly.

Did you, um, happen to get our note?" Will asked awkwardly.

Something stirred in Cornelia just then. She didn't realized until this moment how much she hated the two people who were now standing in front of her. She stood up and glared at them full forced. Will took a step back.

"I got it, thank you very much," Cornelia snapped. "Though I'm not sure what you hoped to accomplish since in my opinion, it was just a complete waste of paper."

Caleb flinched as if every word she said had struck him physically. But she wasn't done. "I was doing so well. And you had to sabotage that, too. You are inhuman, just like in that song. Here's your stupid letter." She dug into her pocket and fished the ball of paper out. She compressed it in her hand as she used a small amount of energy to turn it into ashes. She flung it into their faces and walked away. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She will never ever give them the satisfaction of making a fool of her like that horrible day in her garden. Never again.

I would never wish bad things 

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

'_Cause I know what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try to make it all okay_

_------_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know, you knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_------_

_if she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_You gave me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

**Not one of my better chapters but I did try. Sorry!**


	6. Take Me Away

**CCRox4Eva: I contemplated an answer and I finally decided. The song was Low, by Kelly Clarkson. I wanted it to be You Thought Wrong because…well, that one was meaner, but it has two people. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I…um, I own everything! YES!I am the mighty Eoin Colfer! You must bow down to me.**

**Arethusa: Stop flattering yourself.**

**Me: BOW TO ME!**

**Arethusa: You need help.**

**Me: Oh, shut up, can't a girl have dreams?**

**Arethusa: Well…I guess, but some dreams are just too farfetched.**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Arethusa: Well, you see, you have no chance whatsoever of being Eoin Colfer, so you're going to be very disappointed when, if ever, you realize that. You'll have more of a chance of being a…toilet cleaner in Manhattan or something.**

**Me: HEY!!**

**Arethusa: I'm just telling the truth.**

**Me: What's the point of this? You're just making fun of me, aren't you?**

**Arethusa: No, I wanted to remind you that you own nothing. Although what you said is a perk.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Arethusa: Make me.**

**Me (WHACK, Arethusa falls): My pleasure. (To the audience) You'd think people would know enough to stop saying that.**

Chapter 6 Take Me Away (Avril Lavigne – yeah, I'm back on Avril)

"You are so tactless!" Irma cried, seizing a fistful of leaves and flinging them in the direction of Artemis' face. He jerked back and dusted himself off, frowning sternly at Irma.

"What," Artemis demanded, "is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not supposed to just _tell _her," Irma explained with exaggerated patience.

Artemis looked perplexed. "You mean I should just get up and go?"

Irma rolled her eyes while Hay Lin snorted. "You blurted it out," Taranee said, taking over, "instead of letting her down slowly and gently."

"In my experience, it's better to make these things quick and less painful," Artemis said stiffly, thinking of the memory wipe **(something in Artemis Fowl III)**.

"Where did you get that from?" Irma demanded rudely. "_The Loser's Handbook_? I mean, you're supposed to be a _genius._"She said that last word as if it was the last thing she thought he was.

"Don't yell at him," Hay Lin reprimanded. "How could he have known?"

"He _didn't _know," Irma continued in disgust. "Typical guy behavior." Artemis frowned again. He wasn't used to people applying the word, 'typical' to him. And as of right now, his male ego was suffering from some severe bruises.

They were sitting in the park on his last day in Heatherfield among the fallen autumn leaves. Artemis sincerely regretted reporting the scene with Cornelia from the day before. They were never going to let him forget how indiscreet he had been.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cornelia quickly reviewed the events of the last few months in her head. The images flashed on and off like a broken projector, with a part of her fearing the emotions that were stirring, and part of her urging herself to be courageous for once in her life.

How many of those dark days had she spent weeping or raging? How many times had the world thrown in her face a catastrophe in the form of Nerissa, who was still out there? Was she going to give in after everything she'd endured. And she had endured worse. She traced the rectangle on her wall, forever marking her life, from Caleb's picture frame with her finger. This was no time to be nostalgic. She couldn't stay.

She sighed heavily. Was he really worth it? Worth Lillian, worth the place she grew up and all her beloved friends? Was she just setting herself up to be stomped all over like countless other occasions? She wasn't sure. The pain she had undergone was now a dull, throbbing ache, no longer a red-hot corkscrew, jabbing at her and poking at her tattered soul. She was healing, maybe. Did she really want to lose what little she had salvaged. She shook her head. She didn't know why she was asking herself all these questions when she knew she had no answers. Was she that uncertain?

She knew she was being foolish, and that she would soon regret it. she couldn't help it. she was lovesick. Yes, she finally admitted it to herself. That was all. She repeated the words she was to say silently until they were imprinted in her mind.

Satisfied, she headed out the door, grunting at times so as to drag her luggage along with her. she trudged a few blocks until she got to the hotel. Every muscle was screaming for her to turn around, head back, bury her head in her pillow and forget the crazy charade. But she was in one of those states when she couldn't process a single thought. She had to get to the hotel.

When she headed up the staircase, no one stopped her for inquiries. They all knew her now. She had come to visit Artemis often. This should be the last time. She gazed at the door, wondering if she should do it. She still had time. If she bailed now, she can save herself a lot of embarrassment and no one would know the better. But that would prove that she was weak. And she was tired of being weak. With all the strength she could muster, she knocked on the door.

When she saw him, saw his bewildered expression and shock registered in his eyes, all the words she rehearsed betrayed her. She found only three that tumbled from her lips. "Take me away."

_I cannot find_ _A way to describe it_

_It's there, inside_

_All I do is hide it_

_I wish, that it_

_Would just go away_

_What would, you do_

_You do, if you knew_

_What would you do_

_---_

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what, was never said_

_Back and forth, inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_


End file.
